


Setting Things Straight

by Darkwolfthewriter (Darkshardthedestroyer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/Darkwolfthewriter
Summary: Before Loki is taken to Asgard, all hel breaks loose when Hela crashes the party and teaches even the super spy a thing or two about observation.(Two shot) (Good Loki AU) (Avenger Loki AU)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Setting Things Straight

"So that's it? You're all just... going your separate ways?" 

This was the only question Fury could think to ask at the moment. Loki was subdoed, sitting in a cell beneath their very feet. Thor had the tesseract, and now they were discussing ' _vacation time.'_

Fury wasn't entirely surprised that this had been everyone's choice. The initial team up had been fairly rocky; but friendships couldn't be forged with one mission and a high stress day.

"You know where to find us." Steve said quietly, studying the deck of the helicarrier. The thing was a flying toaster; and to be honest, the captain was glad to be outside in the breezy air.

"Yeah, kinda comes with the super spy gig, right Nick?" 

"Can it, Stark. It's been a _very_ long day, and I'm not interested in your theatrics right now."

"Well if you can't handle the heat, get away from the Helicarrier's engine."

If looks could kill, Tony Stark would have been incinerated... but of course Stark could care less about the horrific Fury glare radiating off the one eyed super pirate.

Thor cleared his throat, shoving his calloused hands into the snug pockets of his beige leather jacket. With a thoughtful sigh, his eyes studied the ragtag mortals lurking in a somewhat less than proper circle.

"Have something to say, Asgardian?" Fury asked curiously.

"Aye, should any trouble arise, I shall return as soon as time permits."

"It'll be a pleasure working with you." Fury nods, extending a hand.

An audible smack sounded as Thor clasped hands with the director. Fury was somewhat a kindred spirit as far as leaders went. Despite being a prince, the price of leadership was a burden that Thor had borne for centuries... one Fury had carried for the same time in mortal years.

"Natasha and I are going to Australia. We might have chased down a smuggling ring in cahoots with AIM." The archer supplied. 

"That's seriously your idea of a vacation, Clint? I mean, I heard the beaches there are pretty nice... but something tells me that's not really what you have in mind." Chuckled Tony, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. We don't do... vacation." Natasha replied, a ghost of a smile etching across her red lips.

"Huh, maybe-"

Fury noticed a far away look on Thor's face, his rugged features contorting in worry. The color had drained from his face, and Fury could have sworn an icy chill had overtaken the natural cool.

A strange stillness set everyone on edge. Even Stark noticed the odd change.

"Thor... you look about two and a half shades away from gray." Fury asked, looking for a change in surroundings.

His fingers snapped to his waist, to the gun perched there waiting. His eyes had found the reason for Thor's utter fear... that reason being a growing hole in the air about twenty feet away.

The area around the hole was turning a green tinge, swirling and spinning dangerously. There was a sudden but gentle tug on all of them, yanking them forward slightly and forcing them to steady their ground.

An unsettling dread filled each and every Avenger, with no notable cause. 

"I'm not flying through this one." Tony quipped, shielding his eyes as brilliant light pulsed out of the now human sized hole.

The otherside was undeniably dark; and though all would deny it later, they all heard the agonized incomprehensible whispers of the dead.

Thor staggered forward, his path made easy by the harsh tug of the wind. He dropped to one knee, a fist to his chest, head bowed in submission. 

Banner looked confused, and Clint cast a thoughtful look at Nat before cursing his lack of a collapsible bow. His trusty side arm was rarely five away, yet the one time he actually needed it... the stupid bow was two floors down.

Through the darkness, a high heeled foot came through. It was cloaked in a thick tar which receded as the rest of the woman came through. She was tall, taller than Thor by at least an inch.

Fury felt a strange sensation in his chest, cold icy fear, the fear of death. It branched out from his heart, spreading through the veins in his shoulder and to his hands.

Without permission, his primary trigger hand began rattling, so hard in fact, the gun dropped. All eyes snapped to fury, save for the new woman.

She had gaunt pale cheeks and raven black hair cascading down her shoulders. Her slim figure boasted form fitting green armor with black complimented mesh. A black robe trailed behind her, held up by two escorts. 

What threw the Avengers off the most was that her escorts were half rotten corpses, wearing rusted Asgardian armor which barely fit due to lack of muscle.

Their eyes were pale gray or missing, their faces receded to little more than skeleton. 

"Gross." Tony whispered. 

"Caaaaan it staaaark." Fury hissed under his breath. "If the god is kneeling, then we should be worried."

The woman's heels clicked on the pavement on the surface of the helicarrier as she stalked towards Thor. She stopped mere inches from the god her emerald green eyes dark with barely concealed rage.

"Queen Hela." Thor breathed, lowering his head even farther.

"Uncle." The woman greeted coldly, not an ounce of love in her voice, completely devoid of emotion.

The Avengers were gobsmacked. _Uncle Thor?_

Wait a minute. Mythologically speaking, Thor only had one sibling... and that meant Thor's niece was...

"Oh crap." Clint whispered. "Can't this guy and his problems just stay the heck away from earth?"

"Clint Barton." Hela spoke icily, cold emotionless eyes boring into the archer's. "Be careful how you speak, for the Valkeries of Valhalla debate even now whether or not they'll let you within their doors. It wouldn't take much to get you into my domain for a... more permanent visit."

"Your domain, sweetheart?" Tony asked slyly. "Where might that be? I'd like to uh... get to know you better."

Natasha went bug eyed as she spin to face Tony. "Stark that is not only Loki's daughter but the queen of Hel."

Tony slunk back.

Not once had Thor moved from his rather painful position of submission. "Queen Hela, if my assumptions are right, you have come regarding your father."

"Do not speak to me, Mortal." Hela hissed angrily. Thor flinched, staring back down at the mundane ground.

Realizing he had to get a grip on the situation, Firy took a few shakey steps up to the god of death, keeping his distance.

"Ahem... queen Hela..." He said, infusing as much respect as he could into his tone.

"Silence, Director Fury. I did not come all this way for diplomacy, nor for your pathetic ramblings."

Taken aback, Fury's mouth opened and then closed again.

"I-"

Hela raised a hand. "I came to deal with a threat far greater than my father."

Fury raised an eyebrow. 

"The attack on earth was not his doing." She explained, folding her hands behind her back. "But rather the doing of the mad titan thanos."

Thor went rigid, his eyes widening slightly. Everyone had heard of Thanos... the mad titan bent on destroying half of the known universe if not more. 

Why did he send Loki? How did Loki even find him? This begged so many new questions, so many unanswered questions.

"So Loki was working for this Thanos?" Natasha asked.

"No." Hela replied icily. "My father was not hired... Thanos drafted him in the harshest of ways."

Thor's lips pressed together as cold dread knotted in his stomach. His knee was getting sore from his position on the ground.

"Drafted..." Thor whispered. "You don't mean..." 

"Yes, you draft moron, he was tortured until his mind was too weak for the mind stone. If any of you had an ounce of brain matter in your skull, you would have seen the signs."

"Wait hold it-" Clint spoke up.

"His eyes... what color are they? You are a spy, trained to notice these things. What color are they?"

Clint frowned and glanced at Natasha. "Blue." They said at about the same time.

"No. They are green." Thor said. "Like the emeralds that adorn my father's throne."

Silence prevailed as a grim smile crossed Hela's pale lips. "Hmm."

"Wait no, I could have sworn they were blue." Tony said. "I saw it myself."

"Yeah. I got a pretty good look when he called me a..." Nat trailed off and shook her head. "Yeah, blue."

Fury stroked his chin. "Just like Barton's." 

Clint was already on his phone, scrolling through the security feeds. Everyone crowded around him, and finally, he switched to their capture at the Tower. He was still sitting in the crater, dazed and wounded; but his eyes were most certainly green.

"Crud.' Clint muttered. "Oh crud." He turned and put a hand over his mouth as Hela glared at Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so first off I'd like to say that this is a two shot remake of a former work.  
> It has some variations, but I wasn't real pleased with it. 
> 
> Secondly, with that out of the way, thankyou all for reading. Please let me know what you think of chapter one, and stay tuned for part 2.
> 
> Until next time- Darkwolf


End file.
